Problem: Rewrite ${(6^{-6})^{-3}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ (6^{-6})^{-3} = 6^{(-6)(-3)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-6})^{-3}} = 6^{18}} $